


shadow

by vinndetta



Series: flash thompson isn't a dick [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AAAA, Direct Confrontation, Flash Thompson Redemption, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Peter Parker, Transphobia, written by a trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinndetta/pseuds/vinndetta
Summary: Peter doesn't want anyone to know that Flash's insults actually struck a chord within him, and definitely not in a good way. But goddammit, he's had enough.





	shadow

**Author's Note:**

> idk bro i just wrote stuff and then i was like yo this just happened,.,. not at all what i planned but ok ig

Penis Parker.

He _hates_ that. He hates that it's such a stupid nickname, and so fucking mature for their age. But he mostly hates that it affects him so much.

He doesn't think that Flash knows. Peter's been passing for a while, so he's pretty sure that Flash can't possibly know. But it still hurts a bit whenever he hears that stupid nickname.

No one really knows he's transgender except for his aunt, Ned, MJ, and Mr. Stark. 

He's pretty sure that if Flash found out, he'd let everyone know as a way to get back at him for whatever Peter did that made him a target. He doesn't want to think that his classmate in the year 2018 is transphobic, but that's an option that he does seem to consider. He has to, and he probably will have to forever.

God, if he has to hear Penis Parker one more time today, he's going to fucking snap.

-

Peter's hurrying out the school corridors after Decathlon practice, and he's almost free, just a couple steps away from the entrance when-

"Yo, Parker!"

Aw, _fuck_.

-

Peter turns around, watching Flash get closer and closer to him. He thought he was free, feeling lucky that there was no teasing during practice. But now, Flash was standing right in front of him with narrowed eyes.

"Where you running off to in such a hurry?"

"It's really none of your business, Flash. You're going to make me late."

Flash nods and hums sarcastically.

"Yeah, sure, to your internship, Penis?"

-

That is it. He's fucking had it with this bullshit.

-

Peter ignores Flash's protests as he drags him across the school parking lot in order to get to a more remote place.

"Geez.. haha... you're stronger than you look..." Flash mutters.

Peter chooses to ignore this as he finds a lone tree in the middle of nowhere, meant as a nice decoration at the edge of school grounds. However, the emptiness around it made it enough to have a serious talk.

He finally lets go of Flash, who pats himself off and lets out a groan. He looks disgruntled, being dragged away about thirty feet by Peter who seems to have done so without exerting too much energy.

"What the hell, Parker. Why'd you go and drag me here anyway? This better be good, or I swear to-"

"Stop _fucking_ doing this."

Flash stops in the middle of talking, blinking.

"Excuse me?"

"Would you, for once, listen? Stop calling me Penis. It's not funny."

Flash raises his eyebrow.

"That's all you wanted to tell me?"

Parker sighs loudly, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

"Yes. This is a serious matter."

Peter looked at Flash in the eyes. The boy stood there, with a skeptical look on his face. Peter hoped he didn't look like an idiot. He just wanted all of this to just fucking stop.

"Huh. You've... actually never stood up to me. This is the first time. Did you know that?"

Peter blinked in response.

"You always just take it. You never really say much to me. You never tell me to stop. Sometimes Ned and Michelle tell me to stop, sometimes with a snarky response if it's Michelle. But you've never directly confronted me about what I do to you."

Flash seems to have a thoughtful look on his face. Peter sighs.

"Your point?"

"You didn't even tell me to stop being rude to you in general. You just told me to stop one thing, not all of it."

Peter rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Yeah. You got me. I don't give a crap about your insults or whatever. They're not even that good. I just have a problem with that one thing. Everything else, fuck it."

Flash stepped back.

"Okay, okay, geez! I just... I didn't know it affected you that much."

Peter lowers his shoulders, realizing he's been tense this entire time. He didn't even know he had it in him to do that. He's usually a kind and polite person, who can handle Flash being a little dick to him. He's almost never angry, but he had just done all of that almost as if he was in a trance. Peter gulps, shrugging while looking off to the side.

"Well. Yeah. I can do that."

Peter looked up.

"I'll stop calling you that. Sorry it, uh, offended you. I'm not really sure why; it's just a dick joke, really-"

"I'm transgender."

Nothing but silence came from Flash.

 _Oh, god,_ Peter thought. He shouldn't have done that. Now everyone's going to know, and everyone's going to ask questions and bother me about it. No, no, no, this can't be happening. How could he just spill his darkest secret out like that? He looks away, pretending that he didn't just reveal his secret out of nowhere.

It feels as if they had been standing there for twenty minutes when Flash broke the silence.

"My father was kicked out by his parents. He ended up having a child... me, but... he was the one who carried me."

Peter blinked, processing Flash's words. If what he said was true, then that means...

"Listen, P... Parker. I.. um... sorry, I didn't realize I was making a transphobic remark every time I said that." Flash scratched his neck awkwardly. "I don't... I don't hate you. I... I just... it became a habit, and I'm sorry. I'll stop. I guess I was just.. insecure or whatever. It's lame. Whatever."

Peter didn't expect this heart-to-heart to happen. He shrugs. "It's alright-"

"Normally, I'd be like, hey, yeah, agreed, everything's fine, but..." Flash scrunches his face up. "Still. It's not right. I'll make it up to you, somehow."

Peter raised his eyebrows. He came into this wanting two things, to yell at Flash and to get him to stop that nickname, but he ended up getting so much more than that. He didn't expect more to happen, and especially for Flash to be so... accepting. He guessed that Flash wasn't really a bad person, he was just a child who didn't quite know how to be nice to people.

"I swear, you don't have to, everything really is fine, but if you insist... you can do whatever you want, I guess." Peter flashed him a small smile, and the boy let out a small laugh.

"Okay, Parker. Truce?" Flash held out his hand.

Peter likes this new side of Flash. He didn't necessarily have a totally negative view of his classmate, but their previous relationship made it hard to see past that exterior to get to know him better as a human being. But now, he was seeing the nice side of Flash, which was a nice change of scenery. Peter thinks he could get used to this.

Peter smiles wider, taking his hand. "Truce."

-

If anyone notices that Flash's insults are lesser and more playful while Peter starts to smile and even laugh at some of the joking insults, well, no one really brings it up. Most people are just happy to see that they're getting along better. They're not quite friends, but relations are better than they ever have been.

Midtown Tech stops being the place that Peter sometimes dreads going to.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comment if you liked it! thanks for reading, love you guys!
> 
> i'm @vinndetta on tumblr, hit me up if you want to! :0000


End file.
